ODDLY Easy to Solve
by kitsunegirly
Summary: Ulrich's home life spiral's and his father becomes his biggest tormentor, but he finds help in a surprisingly ODD source.  Rated M for LEMON...If you don't like it, don't even bother reading my story, let alone whining.
1. Chapter 1: The Abuse

A/N: I do not own Code Lyoko. I didn't know CL was in cartoons! Weird, I spend all my time in anime! LOL, I'm a nerd! Anyways I'm a big advocate for anti-bullying and that's mainly what I'm channeling in this story. Unsure of whether this will be an oneshot or if I'm going to be able to stretch it out.

~this will be a yaoi, probably a lemon so if you don't like it, DON'T READ IT! ~ R&R please no flames! Thank you!

Chapter 1; the abuse….

As far as fathers go, not many send harassing texts to their children, but Ulrich's father was the one that did. All the time.

7:00 am- "Still hanging out with that scum? I didn't realize my own son was that much of a misfit."

12:23 pm- "I hope those losers aren't contaminating you with their porn anymore than they already have."

12:28 pm- "You're pathetic, you know? No son of mine would be seen with all those losers. A goth, a freak, a nerd and a fat ass? All at once, you must be stupid or something."

12: 42 pm- "So are you the group's gay friend? If you're gay I'm going to disown you. Damn, I knew you were retarded."

1:11 pm- "Why aren't you denying anything?"

1:13 pm- "YOU ARE A FAG! Don't bother coming home, I'm cutting you off."

1:15 pm- "By the way, your mother died because of you."

A paper slips under the door, but Ulrich just stays seated in the closet. The tears run down the usually blank façade. He already knows what the red paper means. A knock on the door snaps him out of the painful distress.

"Who is it?"

"It's just your local puppy owner and best neighbor ever!"

"I'm busy Odd, go away."

"No! I heard sobbing what's up?"

"I don't want to talk about it Odd."

"Then I have no choice. I'm going to get Yumi-" says Odd cutting off as the door opens and he is yanked into the dark dorm.

"What do you want?" Ulrich asks while glaring at the smaller boy.

Odd smiles and holds up a squirming Kiwi. Ulrich just rolls his eyes, plopping down into his lightwood desk.

"Is something wrong? You can talk to Kiwi! He's a great listener." Says Odd in hopes that it'll help his friend relax, but he doesn't. The taller who is now slumping on his desk sobs a little more as the phone next to him buzzes.

"What was that?" Odd whispers, grabbing his friend's phone. After reading the harsh words Odd makes a point to rub his friend's back, then turns off the phone.

"I'm sorry. Do you need or want anything?" Odd asks as his friend starts shaking and crying roughly.

Thinking quickly, Odd grabs Ulrich and carries him to his bed gently. After laying him down he lays himself next to his friend and simply pulls his whimpering friends face to his own chest. The soft hair nestled under his neck reminds Odd of Kiwi, who hops up onto the bed, sleeping at the boys' feet.

A/N: Okay, I decided to at least do a few chapters and see how it comes out. Pretty sure it will have a lemon so up goes the rating. Well R&R. This is devoted to my yaoi love and all the people I wish I could help.


	2. Chapter 2: Can I?

ODDLY Easy to Solve (ch.2)

A/N: Okay, I know It's weird but I'm changing the title of this story. Do not own Code Lyoko. Enjoy! Fair warning; LEMON ALERT, you don't have to read it.

Chapter 2: Can I?

First thing in the morning and the boys can feel the heat of the others' morning wood pressing embarrassingly forward. Odd was the first to blush. After the night Ulrich had, Odd knew better than to take advantage of his friend right now. Although he may not be off limits.

"Morning Odd."

"Good Morning Ulrich"

"Uh, thanks I guess." Ulrich sighs, nuzzling his friend's chest.

"Yeah, what are friends for?" Odd says as his blush turns into a bright fire on his cheeks the moment his crush looks up at him.

"Odd."

"Wha- . . . mmmph!" The kiss from his long time crush cut him off and makes him let out moans and whimpers while Ulrich dominates his tongue. They shiver and moan under the heat of their newly forming relations. They pull back as Jeremie opens the door.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" the mini-Einstein says before closing the door quickly. This time Ulrich begins to speak and Odd kisses him deeply. Not wanting to wait any longer Ulrich moans and flips Odd over while stripping both their bodies quickly.

"Ulrich! What if Jeremie is standing right outside the door?"

"What does it matter?"

At the thought of Einstein hearing them making love Odd blushes and tries not to whimper too loud when he suddenly feels his back door prodded by a cold, wet finger.

"Ulrich!"

"Shh… Shh" the bigger of the two coos before continuing to tease and prepare his little blond uke. Odd enjoys every pang of pleasure from the scattered kisses and each wave of anxiety for his lover's length.

"Ready Odd?"

No more a second after nodding, Odd feels the head inside him. As Ulrich continues pushing a little farther in Odd goes into a squirming fit of moaning pleasure and pain.

"OhMyGod! Odd! Stop squirming. I don't want to hurt you!"

Odd calms down just as his long-time crush takes hold of his hardened cock then lets out a moan and a gasp. Ulrich continues stroking the blond's shaft roughly while pumping deep and hard. Occasionally he would kiss his little cat boy to quiet him. Odd nuzzles back while his crush rubs his dick, thrusting to his grip slowly.

"ULRICH!"

"Shh love. It's okay." Ulrich coos wanting to quiet down his lover more.

"I'm gonna cum! Please!" Odd whimpers in the rising throws of orgasm.

"Odd! Quiet down. Me too."

Odd loses his seed while moaning and grunting into a corner of pulls out before spraying in ecstasy as well, only onto his loving uke's backside.

"Ulrich, why?"

"Because you weren't going to."

A kiss barely planted before they fell asleep again.

The noon meal begins to look barren as Ulrich takes the time to size up his hunger.

"What's wrong Ulrich?" Yumi asks seeing her exes silent suffering.

"Nothing."

"He's probably tired." Odd offers smiling. His lover nods in agreement, making Jeremie understand what happened and go pale.

Ulrich allows his new boyfriend into his dorm room. Odd now staring in concern at his boyfriend while mulling over what to ask first sits on the edge of the bed.

"Please don't ask about the texts." Ulrich says tearing up.

"I wasn't going to. All I want to know is this. Ulrich, can I take care of you?"

Odd smiles when his Ulrich nods.

"That was oddly easy ." Odd says as he wipes away Ulrich's last sad tear.

-THE END-

A/N: So yeah, I like writing shorter stories. This worked really well and I hope people like it! R&R please! No flames!


End file.
